B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 12
"The East Champ is revealed!" is the twelfth episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on March 11, 2012 and March 18, 2012 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on November 2, 2013 in the United States. Plot The episode starts in Riki's classroom where we see that Novu was absent in school. But they found out that Novu is actually transferred to a new school and left the WBMA, because of that Derek was upset because he lost his Tiger Shock and than later on Leo and Derek began to roar loudly, much to Reggie's annoyance. Rory then showed them the East Block top rankings and Riki is in second place after Yuki. In the West Block, we can only see that only Samuru succeded in first place. In the Washimura Restaurant, the gang was training for the Break Bomber Battlefield. After that, Riki went into a museum for a field trip with Sumi. Inside he scared Sumi with a mask but Sumi didn't fall for it. Then he stops by Samuru and a man, it turns out it was his father, Gennosuke Shigami, an archeologist. Then Samuru drags Riki and Sumi followed. They were in a cafe and it was silence until Sumi ask how they know each other, although it makes Samuru mad and Sumi was scared so she left. Samuru ask who is she and Riki explained why he's in the museum. Dravise explained about Samuru's past which Samuru said to him to shut up, Riki said that it was all in the past. But then there was billboard that was about to fall on Sumi but those two shot marbles at the Billboards and it saved her. Samuru complimented Riki for getting stronger ever since he joined, he claimed that one day they will fight against each other and he is his rival. Trivia *Novu is revealed to have transferred to a new school and retired from Crossfire after what he did. *Riki and Dracyan meet Samuru's father, Gennosuke Shigami. *The finals of Crossfire for the East and West blocks are announced by Takakura *Samuru wins the west block, with Derek and Hugo coming in second and third, respectively. *Dracyan is revealed to have a new special move, Storming Dragon Double Blast. *Riki wins the Wast block, with Yuki and Grizz coming in second and third, respectively. *Takakura and Samuru's father discover a tablet saying the dragon king will be awakened by the one to defeat it. They wonder if it will be the user of the blue dragon or the user of the white dragon. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Sumi Inaba *Rory Takakura *Takakura *Yuki Washimura *Grizz Sukino *Simon Sumiya *Kaito Samejima *Novu Moru B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki Ryugasaki) *Thunder Bearga (Grizz Sukino) *Strike Avian (Yuki Washimura) *Lightning Fin (Kaito Samejima) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon Sumiya *Lightning Dravise (Samuru Shigami) *Strike Swallow (Rory Takakura) Gallery Part 1 CFJ23.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ24.png|Japanese title card Video